fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Rising Stars
Background Awards program Insights Campaigns & Elections’ Politics magazine is proud to announce its 2010 Rising Stars. This year’s winners include consultants, campaign managers, technological innovators, field organizers and fundraisers—all of whom are successful beyond their years. “The 2010 class of Rising Stars is a diverse group of political operatives and strategists with representatives from every discipline and from across the entire political spectrum,” said James Klatell, managing editor of Politics. “These 41 men and women are helping campaigns around the world to succeed in rapidly changing environments.” Campaigns & Elections Rising Stars are people less than 35 years old who have already made a significant mark in political consulting, campaigning or advocacy. The 2010 class includes 15 Democrats, 15 Republicans and 11 nonpartisan or international leaders chosen from a pool of hundreds of nominees. The Rising Stars will be honored in the June issue of Politics and during our June training seminar, The Art of Political Campaigning. (Click here for a seminar agenda.) The 2010 Rising Stars Democrats: * John Balduzzi, Political Director, Kennedy Communications * Jennifer Bethel, Art Director, Goddard Claussen * Aaron Beytin, President, The Beytin Agency * Michael Bronstein, Partner, Bronstein & Weaver * Toby Chaudhuri, Director, Revolution Messaging * Joe Rospars, Founding Partner, Blue State Digital * Nick Gourevitch, Vice President, Global Strategy Group * Tom Jensen, Director, Public Policy Polling * Tharon Johnson, Campaign Manager, Kasim Reed for Mayor (Atlanta, Ga.) * Clark Lee, Political Director, Los Angeles County Democratic Party * Toby McGrath, Political Director, Maine Street Solutions * Reed Millar, Senior Project Manager, Grassroots Solutions * Tammy Palmer, Senior Strategist, Tyson Organization * Cheyenne Shaffer, Director of Operations, Mission Control * Emily Williams, Senior Interactive Account Executive, MSHC Republicans: * Michael Beach, Founder, Targeted Victory * Anthony Bellotti, Vice President, Connell Donatelli * Alex Conant, Communications Director, Tim Pawlenty’s Freedom First PAC * Lisa De Pasquale, CPAC Director, The American Conservative Union * Wesley Donehue, President, Donehue Direct * Josh Geleris, Managing Partner, Edge Targeting * Tyler Harber, Vice President, Wilson Research * Sarah Hoffman, Senior Account Executive, DCI Group * Kurt Luidhardt, Vice President, The Prosper Group * Ford O’Connell, President, Project Virginia * Matthew Parker, President, Front Porch Strategies * Brandon Powers, President, Powers Communications * Meredith Quillen, Project Manager, Targeted Creative * Brian Walsh, Political Director, National Republican Senatorial Committee * John Yob, CEO, Strategic National Consulting Independents/Internationals/Nonpartisans: * Armando J. Arana S., Consultant, Newlink Political * Nancy Carlson, Sr. Account Manager, Goddard Claussen * Andrew J. Cronin, Responsive Marketing Group * Brittany Greer, Online Campaigns Manager, UK Conservative Party * Jordana Ingber, Vice President, Sheinkopf Communications * Gideon Lett, Senior Associate, APCO Worldwide * Sarah Longwell, Communications Director, Berman and Company * Israel Navarro, Coordinator, The Governance Program for Latin America (GWU) * Gaurav Oberoi, CEO, Precision Polling * Santos Ortega, Public Affairs Director, MAS Consulting * Robert Silver, President, Dynamic Policy Consulting Past Rising Stars include David Axelrod, Paul Begala, Donna Brazile, James Carville, Alex Castellanos, Rahm Emanuel, Ed Gillespie, Alexis Herman, Karen Hughes, Laura Ingraham, Celinda Lake, Jim Pinkerton, Ralph Reed and George Stephanopoulos. (Click here for a list of Rising Stars alumni.) http://www.politicsmagazine.com Subscribe to Politics magazine. Follow @politicsmag on Twitter. Like Politics magazine on Facebook. Join the Politics magazine group on LinkedIn. Category:Media